fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Chloe-tastic Adventure/Quotes
:(Carmichael House; Timmy and fairies are decorating) :Wanda: Oh, I can't wait till Chloe comes back. We'll be one big family again. :Cosmo: Wanda, I'm afraid I've got some disappointing news. :Wanda: What is it? :Cosmo: Jorgen informed me about Chloe on my Fairyphone 6. He texted me saying that she's not our godchild anymore. :Timmy, Wanda and Poof: What? :Ivan: Hey guys. What's up? :Timmy: We got news that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof aren't Chloe Carmichael's godparents anymore. :Astronov: Oh man. :Cosmo: Wait. I've got something else. Jorgen says that now that Timmy is currently sharing his godparents with his twin sister, Chloe is now in need of new godparents, and they are none other than... Astronov and Neptunia. :Neptunia: Us? :Astronov: Wow! Now we have two godchildren to look after. What do you think, Scamp? :Ivan: I'm so excited. Chloe Carmichael... I can't wait to finally meet her. I've been hearing stuff about her and your adventures, Timmy. What's she like? :Timmy: Well, for starters, she can be a bit over-achieving, not to mention wishing for stuff without doing a little thinking first, but a good heart, never the less. :Ivan: Do you know when is she coming back to town? :Timmy: In about a few more minutes. :(Taxi honks) :Timmy, Ivan, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov, and Neptunia: Chloe's home! :(Taxi parks in front of Carmichael's front yard; as Chloe's parents came out of the taxi, fairies quickly disguise themselves as garden supplies) :Clark: (inhale) Ahh. So nice to be home. Right, hon? :Connie: You got that right. :Timmy: Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael. :Connie: Thank you, Timmy. Chloe's still in the taxi if you want to say hello. (walks out of the screen) :Chloe: Home sweet home. :Timmy: Chloe! :Chloe: Timmy! :(both hug) :Timmy: So glad you're back, but, I'm afraid I'm the barrier of bad news. :Chloe: What is it? :Timmy: Jorgen informed us that you aren't Wanda, Cosmo and Poof's godchild anymore. :Chloe: Well, so much for having some news on my way back home. :Wanda: (as she and the others turn to fairy form) But the good news is, you are going to have a new set of fairy godparents. :Chloe: Really? Who are they? :Poof: Ask that box behind you. :Chloe: (turns around) Oh. What happens if I shake it? (shakes the box; magical dust spring up, revealing to be Astronov and Neptunia who then introduce themselves) :Astronov and Neptunia: Hey Chloe! (fly to Chloe) :Astronov: I'm Astronov. :Neptunia: And I'm Neptunia. :Astronov and Neptunia: And we're... ("Fairy Godparents" sign appears) your fairy godparents! (The "parents" word falls and squishes Astronov) :Astronov: So, what do you think Chloe? :Chloe: I think... I'm so excited. So, who am I sharing with? :Neptunia: This young man here. :(Ivan gasped; picturing Chloe with heavy eyeliner, red lipstick, and a yellow dress) :Timmy: Chloe, I'd like to introduce you to Iva... :(Ivan falls on his face; Timmy picks him up) :Timmy: This is Ivan Prestonovich. :Chloe: Hi there. :(Ivan shivers) :Timmy: Ivan, say hello. :Ivan: DUH!! :Timmy: No, no. Ivan, just say hello. :Ivan: AUGHH!!! :Chloe: Is he okay? :Timmy: I'm... not sure. :Ivan: (speaking gibberish) :Timmy: Oh, I think what he is trying to say is that, he would be glad to share his fairies with you, and that he'd like to take you on a date sooner or later. :Ivan: AUGHH!!! (thuds down) :Chloe: Is that true, Ivan? :Ivan: (sigh) What do you say? :Chloe: What do I say? What do I say!?! (calmly) I'd say sure. :Ivan: (quickly gets up) Okay. Now that you're Astronov and Neptuinia's new godchild, what do you say that they want to spend the night with you? :Neptunia: (sigh) How sweet of you. :Chloe: Sure. :Poof: This is going to be a fun day tomorrow. ---- :(Next morning; Chloe's bedroom; Chloe sleeping; Astronov and Neptunia as booby birds) :Astronov: Ready, Neptunia? :Neptunia: Ready, Astronov. :Astronov and Neptunia: One... (fairy form) two, three! :Neptunia: Wakey wakey, Chloe. (turns into an alarm clock) :Chloe: (screams) :Astronov: So, are you ready for school? :Chloe: Oh, yes. School is the kind of thing that keeps me going in life. :Astronov: (to Neptunia) I never thought I could hear that from anyone. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary; Crocker's classroom; kids walking to the class) :Crocker: Oh, once again, teaching a class full of dullards. If only... (girl scream) CHLOE'S BACK!! Oh, how I've missed you so. You are the only person in this class who'd never disappoint me. :Chloe: It's good to be back, Mr. Crocker. Oh, did I mentioned that today is a "No School" Day? :Crocker: But today's Monday. :Chloe: But it is Labor day, (to Astronov as a backpack and Neptunia as a book) which I wish it was today. (fairies raise wands; NO SCHOOL POOF!) :(classmates gladly run out of the class) :Chloe: See you tomorrow, Mr. Crocker. :Crocker: Hhmmm. ---- :(Crocker's House; Denzel's room) :Mrs. Crocker: (off-screen) Denzel, I need you to take out the trash. :Crocker: It's not going to pick itself up, mother! (looks through his binoculars; sees Chloe and Ivan on a date) :Crocker: Oh, how sweet. Prestonovich and Chloe going out. (sees the fairies) GAH!! I don't believe it. Chloe has fairies too. I've completely misunderstood her. If my favorite student thinks that she wants to hide from what I'm against, she's got another thing coming! Hmm... I can't just capture them single-handed. Also, Turner and his fairies might intervene as well. This looks like a job, for... (rips his shirt off; showing his L.O.S.E.R.S. shirt) the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers! ---- :(Chloe, Ivan and fairies are walking on the sidewalk; Crocker and the other L.O.S.E.R.S. are eavesdropping) :Vicky: So, the twerpette is back in town, eh? :Dark Laser: She's up for a big surprise. :Foop: With the help of this fake beach, it will be a piece of cake. :Neptunia: Hey guys, look! How about we go to that beach to end a good day? :Astronov: I don't know. (flies to the beach) This isn't a beach. (Foop raises his bottle, setting up the trap) :Ivan and Chloe: Astronov! Neptunia! :Dark Laser: Yes. we got them. :Ivan: Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Dark Laser and Sparky. :Chloe: Why are they here? :Ivan: They must've found out about us sharing our fairies. What are we going to do? :Chloe: I'll get Timmy and Timantha. Be right back. (runs out) :(L.O.S.E.R.S. surround Ivan; Vicky grabs Ivan by the shirt) :Sparky: We've got a front row seat for you. ---- :(Ivan tied up with his fairies, dangling from a wood of fire) :Astronov: You won't get away with this! :Vicky: Quiet! The more you and your fairies dangle around in that stick, the more of your magic will go away. :Neptunia: How's a stick going to absorb our magic? :Crocker: It's an anti-magic stick. :Ivan: Hmm.. clever. :Crocker: Oh, thanks. Much less destructive than an exploding stick. I don't why I put self-destruct buttons on almost everything I make. :Dark Laser: You put self-destruct buttons on everything? :Crocker: Of course. Even my own pants. (pants blows up) That was not smart. Anyhow, you're trapped and there's nothing you can do about it! :Timmy: (off-screen) Think again, losers. :(camera moves to Timmy, Timantha and their fairies and Chloe) :Foop: Turner! Get them. :(everyone attacks each other; Crocker pulls op his butterfly net and charges after them) :Crocker: FAIRIES!! FAIRIES!! FAIRIES!! FAIRIES!! :(Cosmo and Wanda with a bored expression blast Crocker's butterfly net with a blaster; then blast Crocker inside a cage) :(Dark Laser pulls up his light stick; pounces near the heroes) :Dark Laser: Surrender, or... :(Chloe pulls a string, launching a rock at Flipsie to the cage Crocker is trapped in) :Dark Laser: Flipsie! (runs into the cage trapping himself in) Are you okay? Daddy's here. :Crocker: That's just sad. :Poof: You and me, Blueboy Squarepants. :Foop: Oh, you are so going down. :(both Poof and Foop changed their clothes into wrestling clothes fighting each other) :(Vicky with her chainsaw corners Timmy; Timantha on a swing kicks Vicky away from Timmy; Vicky gets kicked to the cage along with Foop who was defeated by Poof off-screen) :Timmy: That showed 'em. :(Sparky pops out of nowhere) :Sparky: Forgetting someone? :(Timmy pulls up a ball) :Sparky: BALL! :(Timmy throws the ball in the cage; Sparky unwilling chases after the ball and gets himself trapped) :Timmy: All too easy. ---- :Ivan: Sorry about what's happened, Chloe. :Chloe: It's alright, Ivan. I've been through worse. I just wish that I could go through our little date without this happening. :Neptunia: Wish granted. (raise wand; POOF!) ---- :(Carmichael's House; Party at Chloe's living room) :Ivan: Great party, Chloe. It sure is nice to have you in town. :Chloe: And it's nice to have a new friend and new fairies too. (Ivan, Chloe and their fairies group hug) Кстати, я ещё знаю русский язык и умею говорить на русском. Ты ведь из России, да? (Also, I know Russian and how to speak it. You're from Russia, aren't you?) :Ivan: Да. (Yes.) So, I can tell that things are going to be different, now that I have to share fairies. :Timmy: You'll get used to it. :Ivan: I think I already am. (to Chloe) So, I'll bet that you like to go to many more adventures. I'm an adventurous kind of person as well. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll be there to support you. :Chloe: You're a very sweet kid, Ivan Prestonovich. I accept. (kisses Ivan on the cheek) :Ivan: (eyeballs turn to hearts) AUGHH!! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!